KA-KU The Basketball which the Vongolas played
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

**This is my first story hope you like it. Oh I do not own reborn or kuroko no basuke.**

**Prologue: Introduction**

_Just right after basketball practice..._

"_Minna! We will have another game next week!" a pink-haired girl announces as players gathered._

"_Oy Satsuki, which school?" a person with tanned skin and dark blue hair said as he came closer to the crowd. _

"_Namimori Middle School and for that we will send Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Ki-chan, Mukkun, Midorin, Tetsu-kun, and …"_

* * *

At Namimori Middle school... *dingdong

"Ha! It's been a week since we got back from the future and I'm still tired from it. I'm so hungry…" Tsuna sighs as he rests his face unto his palm. He saw Gokudera coming up to him with a box of bento and say,

"Juudaime! Let's eat lunch together at the rooftop!"

"Ah! I'm coming too!" Yamamoto also came up to them while holding his bento on his shoulder

"No way! You baseball idiot! It will only be me and Juudaime!" Gokudera grunted.

Tsuna stood up and waved his hands "It's okay Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto can join us. Although I don't have any lunch…"

Yamamoto brings out from behind a well packed-up lunch "It's ok Tsuna, I've got you covered."

Tsuna sighed of relief"Thank you Yamamoto! Ah, you saved me."

"Tch, I would've done that myself" Gokudera murmured

On the way to the rooftop, they passed by the Disciplinary Committee's room and heard a commotion inside.  
"Please, we have a basketball game tomorrow and my team can't make it. Can't we postpone the game?" in front of the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari, a girl on her knees begging

Tsuna, Yamamoto,and Gokudera watched. "Hibari-san? " Tsuna murmured

"I don't care about your game. Talk to the principal about this not me." Hibari looks at the girl then a yellow bird coming from the window stood on his shoulder

.

"_Midori tanabiku Namimori no…" the bird starts to sing_

_._

"The atmosphere sure is heavy huh." A baby comes behind Tsuna and the others

"Hiiii! Reborn, since when were you there?" Tsuna quietly asked Reborn

"Since from the start. Nevermind that go in there and help that girl" Reborn kicks Tsuna in the room

"Eh?"

...

"_Dai naku shou naku name ga ii…" the bird stopped singing_

_._

"But please, the teachers told me to come to you. Please help me and my team out." The girl kept begging

"If yo-" Before Hibari could even reply, he was interrupted by Tsuna who came in and fell.

"Eh.. Umm… Sono…." Tsuna kept muttering nonsense.

"We-can-help-you-for-your-game-tomorrow! Did I say it right?" Yamamoto shouted out loud holding a piece of paper. Reborn was right on his shoulder with a smirk.

"You baseball idiot! Why would we help her?" Gokudera glared at the smiling Yamamoto who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. There was a big question mark on top of Yamamoto's head and a small one on Reborn's.

"Oy, octopus head! What are you guys doing here?" a white haired guy joins in the conversation. His name's Ryohei by the way.

"Really?! Oh that would help me a lot. Actually I need a few more players to play in it." The girl said with a sense of relief on her face as she stood up.

"Umm.. but we don't.."

"YOU CAN COUNT ON US TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei when he interrupted Tsuna.

For a split second, the whole room was filled with killing aura coming from Hibari..

"If you don't leave this room this instant, I will bite you all to death"

All ran away. Tsuna and the girl, filled with fear. Gokudera, just running with Juudaime. **(Try to imagine him with a poker face. Lol)**  
Ryohei, running while shouting about "extremes"  
Yamamoto, running with a smile on his face while Reborn is on his shoulder drinking a cup of coffee.

After running, the girl said she needed one more person to play and they have to be at their gym tomorrow after lunch…

…

"Why Reborn?! You know that we can't play any basketball!" a teary-eyed Tsuna cries out to Reborn.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. Aren't you supposed to be finding another member to play for tomorrow?" denied Reborn.

"Haa ~~~~~~" Tsuna lets out a long sigh. His stomach growled… "Maa, let's eat lun-" interrupted by the school bell indicating that lunch is over, Tsuna jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah, what are we helping with?" Ryohei asked

* * *

After school, Tsuna wonders about his fifth member. When he got home, Dino was there…

**Who do you think the fifth member is? hehe ^_^ well, please put down comments of what you think of the first chapter.**


	2. Namimori middle school uniforms

"I'm home!" Tsuna removes his shoes and placed them aside and goes on into the dining room. A sweatdrop appeared on his head when he saw Dino at the dining table. Beside him, was Reborn.

"Yo Tsuna." Dino waved

Reborn greeted him with a "Ciaossu!"

"Welcome back Tsuna-nii" Futa was with Lambo and Ipin playing.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, welcome back." Tsuna's mother said as she was stirring in a pot.

Three dots appeared above Tsuna's head…..

. . .

"Why is Dino-san here?!" said Tsuna

"I was invited here by Reborn this afternoon. He said you needed me for tomorrow. And plus I wanted to see my 'little brother'" replied Dino.

Tsuna turned to look at Reborn. "Oy, R-reborn. Don't tell me he's.."

"Yup. He's the one alright." Reborn replied.

"EH?! But does Dino-san know any basketball? … Wait, he does everything good when his bodyguards are here.." Tsuna looked around and saw no bodyguards. He turned to Dino who was eating his dinner and his food was all over the table.. "Oops!" Dino said as he accidentally let go of his chopsticks letting a chunk of rice fall.

"Reborn, how will—"

"_Shupii…..Shupii…."_ There was a bubble forming out of Reborn's nose.

"He's asleep?!"

"Oy, Tsuna, you can count on me tomorrow okay?" Dino said with a messy face.

"Don't tell me with that face!" Tsuna cried out

* * *

_The night before the match, in Teikou Middle School, they just finished practice. 7 students left together and as they were walking home..._

"_Oy, Satsuki, what kind of school is Namimori Middle School?" a tanned and dark blue haired man asks who is called Aomine_

"_They just started basketball this late spring. They've lost almost every game." Satsuki, the pink haired girl replied. _

"_Ha?! We're just gonna play with some school who lost every game?" Aomine replied_

"_We're the only ones who didn't have a busy schedule…" Satsuki said_

"_I think they're just a bunch of idiots. Trying to have a fight with us even though they just started." A green haired man with glasses said with a figure frog on his hand._

"_Ne, ne Midorima-chi. What's that?" A blond points at the frog_

"_It's my lucky item from OhoAsa-nanodayo…. Oy Kise, don't touch that.. Kerosuke!" Midorima bent down to pick up his lucky item which Kise accidentally dropped_

"_Hahaha! Gomen Midorima-chi" _

"_Murasakibara-kun what are you eating?" _

"_Popsicle. I'm not giving you any Kuro-chin." Murasakibara replied Kuroko_

_Just behind their little group is the team captain, Akashi, with a yellow bird singing a song…_

"_Midori tanabiku…."_

"_Oy Akashi, what's with that bird?" Midorima noticed the singing bird._

_Kise said while looking at the singing bird "Uwaa.. It's so cute! Right Kuro-chin?" __A star came out of Kuroko's eyes._

"_Whatever I'm going" Aomine leaves_

"_Matte! Aomine-kun!" Momoi runs after him_

"_Me too." Murasakibara leaves_

"…_name ga ii…." The bird stopped singing and flew away._

"_That was a 'Hibird' It belongs to someone I know. Or maybe we, Midorima and me that is" Akashi smirked as he watched the little bird fly away_

"_Hibird?" the three said in unison.  
_

* * *

*Ahh… I can't sleep* Tsuna thought while he tossed and turned himself on his bed.

*How are we gonna be able to play tomorrow? I doubt any one of us knows how to play basketball probably except Gokudera-kun and possibly Dino-san if his bodyguards are there… Haaa.. I've been sighing the whole day, I wonder how tomorrow will turn out.*

.

_In the middle of the night… The ground shook, nobody noticed._

_._

The next day…

"Tsu-kun! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Tsuna's mother shouted

"Mmm…."

"Tsu-kun!" She shouted once more

"Ha?! Oh, it's morning… 7:50?!" Tsuna quickly changed into his school clothes, took his bag and ran out of the house.

"Oh my, Tsuna forgot his breakfast and lunch" His mother sighed.

Tsuna was running as fast as he could to school. On the way, he bumped into a boy about his year and height which apparently was Kuroko. Tsuna bowed and apologized and didn't have time to look at Kuroko and he ran towards the school.

"That was, Namimori Middle School's uniform." Kuroko muttered

As expected, Tsuna was late.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Eh?"

Only Gokudera, and Yamamoto were inside.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved at Tsuna

"Ossu! Juudaime!" Gokudera said

"Umm… Why is the classroom empty?"

"Well, there was an earthquake last night. I think it was a Level A earthquake so it wasn't that strong but the school said that there was some unusual stuff about it so they called it a day off so that they can research about it... I think they're just looking for a vacation. Everybody left except for those helping with the basketball game." Gokudera replied.

"Then that means, we still have the game?"

"That's right." Reborn popped out from nowhere.

"Ah! Reborn! Don't scare me like that." Tsuna said

"Well, this is the only day that all of you Guardians have free so we booked this day free." Reborn said

"All of us?" asked Yamamoto

That moment, there was a loud tapping of shoes in the hallway and then Ryohei came in. After him was Lambo also running and Chrome walking inside.

"AHH! CAN'T WAIT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Tsuna, what kind of game are we playing today?"

"G-good morning, Boss"

Gokudera stood up "Shut up will ya turf top and aho-ushi!"

Then Dino came in.

"Yo! I'll be looking forward into being your coach for today!"

Tsuna was confused "Coach? Hey, Reborn, I thought you said that he was going to be our fifth player?"

Interrupting Tsuna, Reborn replied "Huh? I never said anything about that"

"Eh?"

Dino stretched his hands out and says "Let's go to the gym shall we?"

"For what?"

"For what? Practice of course"

They all spent the first hour trying to learn the rules of basketball being taught by Gokudera who knew can play basketball quite a bit. Then they tried shooting, passing, dribbling and a practice round the next 3 hours. Although Chrome didn't do anything. They had their break just before lunch.

"Haa… I'm tired!" Tsuna lay down in the middle of the court

"That was so tiring!" Yamamoto sat down on the bench

"THAT WAS TIRING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei still standing with fist pumps in the air

Lambo was sleeping

"You guys are tough students!" Gokudera was panting

"You guys are done already?" Dino was relaxing on the bench.

Everybody was tired except for Dino and Chrome.

Lambo, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei changed their clothes.

.

*dingdong

"AHH! I FORGOT MY LUNCH!" Tsuna wailed

"Juudaime! You can have this!" Gokudera gave him a bento. He looked at Yamamoto and smirked while Yamamoto tilted his head with a confused face. They all ate lunch in the gym and then the ground shook. They heard an explosion.

"It looks like it came from the near convenience store." Reborn said

"What?! Kyoko's there! Let's go get her before something happens!" Ryohei stood up and ran outside.

"Wait! Onii-san!" Tsuna ran after him. Gokudera followed him too.

"Then I guess we have to go get them." Dino said. As he stood up he tripped.

"Are you okay boss?" one of his bodyguards was right in front of him

"Ah, Romario, good timing.. Okay guys let's go!" The others stood up and followed him as they went after Ryohei, Tsuna, and Gokudera.

* * *

_I was buying maiubos and sweets at the convenience store when the earthquake happened. Everyone in the store went down for cover including the two girls behind me, one with orange hair and one with black hair. I took my food and covered my maiubos and sweets._

An explosion happened, there were people outside the store running and looking for cover and some were people in black. Murasakibara looked out the window and saw a person in a black suit with white hair. That person saw somebody coming and he called everyone in the black suits to retreat. Then everything calmed down.  
A little while later, Ryohei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Dino, Romario, Lambo, and Reborn, entered the convenience store

"Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted

"Onii-san!" Kyoko ran to him

"Tsuna-san!"Haru said when she saw Tsuna

"Haru!" Tsuna was in surprise

"Food!" Lambo had eyes of delight

"Umm… Are both of you okay?" a shy Chrome asked the two of them. Kyoko and Haru looked at each other and smiled. "Yup!"

After what happened, the people in the convenience store stood up and started mumbling to themselves about the earthquake. Behind Haru and Kyoko who were talking to the shy Chrome, was Murasakibara who held his sweets tight. He turned to look at the people in front and noticed from what school they were.

"Ah, Namimori Middle School" he said

"eh?" Yamamoto said noticing Murasakibara

Murasakibara stood up, whose height surprised all of them

"Juudaime, that's—" upon looking at his uniform, Gokudera realized that it was

"Teikou's uniform." Tsuna was shaking..

"Hmm…. I'll look forward to the match later" Murasakibara left

"Don't tell me he's one of the players.." Gokudera said

"Yabe! We're dead! Hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed it off.

*We're dead* thought Tsuna

"Ah! Lambo don't take that!"

* * *

Back at school…

"_Midori tanabiku Namimori no.." _

"Long time no see, Kyoya." Akashi was standing in the middle of the Disciplinary Committee's room

Hibari smirked "Yeah"


	3. Tip off!

I am a huge fangirl over Akashi and Hibari and imagining them in one story is just so…

"Kyoya" Akashi looked at Hibari.

Hibari sat in his chair while his head resting on his fists "Akashi huh? What do you want?"

Akashi smirked, took one more look at Hibari, and turned his back away from him

"Heh. It's nothing… I and Shintarou (Midorima) have been doing well. Nice ring by the way."

Akashi left. Hibari put on a serious face and then yawned. He went to the gym.

_I knew they were gonna be the ones we're gonna play against because there shouldn't be any students in Namimori Middle School except for those in the basketball. Same goes for Teikou._

"Ah! Mukkun! Right here!"

Murasakibara saw Satsuki with the rest of the team, Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, and 2 other players and the coach. They were all gathered in front of the Namimori school gate ready to go in. Just behind him were Tsuna and the others. Most were shocked to see the basketball players in front of them.

Dino looked at the basketball players and saw Kise "Ah."

"Ah!" said Kise, noticing Dino

"Kise? How you been?" Dino said as he went towards Kise, giving him a noogie

"Dino-niisan! Ow… I've been doing great!"

"Nii-san?!" Tsuna and the others were surprised

"We didn't know you had a little brother!"

"Oy, Kise! You better explain something to us" Aomine punched him in the head

"Owww….. Well, he's not my brother. But rather ummm… what's the right term.." Kise tried to explain

"Dino-san is your cousin." Satsuki pointed out

"Well, something like that hehe!" Kise laughed

"Eh? Ummm… You know Dino-san?" Tsuna asked

"I know all of you.." Satsuki smiled then looked at Chrome and Reborn "except you two."

"_Omae,_ you know everything about us?" Gokudera had serious eyes.

"I know everything that I need to know, Gokudera-san." Satsuki replied.

A sigh of relief spread out across from the Tsuna and Gokudera. After that, there was a moment of silence between the two groups except for the little reunion Dino and Kise were having

"Enough standing here, let's go inside" Akashi went inside first and the rest followed. Kise and Dino were still having their little reunion.

"Kise." Aomine called

"Ah.. I'm coming! See you later Dino-niisan!" Kise waved goodbye

Dino turned around and smiled

"Shall we be going too?"

In the gym, it was still 20 min. til the practice match. Both teams were practicing on both sides.

Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo were the first 5 to play.

"Oy, oy, why are they bringing out a kid to the court?" Kise said

"Well, that's like letting a kid hold a grenade." Midorima answered

"Whatever. Let's just end this soon and we're off." said Aomine while spinning the ball on his finger.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were just dumbfounded at Teikou's team. A ball rolled off to their side. Kuroko came to get it back. As he went down to pick up the ball he found a ring with an inscription "Vongola Famiglia" He pick it up also.

"Umm.. Is this yours?" he asked Tsuna

"Ah! Who are you?"

Kuroko introduced himself "I am Kuroko." He held out his hand, showing the ring.

Due to Tsuna's surprise, he grabbed the ring. "Ah—Thank you very much!"

Kuroko bowed and went back to his side of the court.

A sweatdrop appeared on Tsuna's head.

*That guy has no presence at all!* He thought

The rest of Tsuna's team were practicing really hard, well, except for Lambo who was just picking his nose.

5 minutes into the game as the school bell rang… All balls stopped dribbling. There was silence all around the gym. Yamamoto called for the attention of all of the people.

"Mah! Let's first introduce ourselves! Right?" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.

Gokudera clicked his tongue.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!"

"A-and I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna poked Gokudera on his shoulder.

"Gokudera Hayato"

"_Ore-sama wa _the great and powerful Lambo!"

"I AM RYOHEI SASAGAWA! UWOOO!" Everyone had sweatdrops.

"Ahh… Those people on the bench are Kyoko-san, Haru, Chrome, Reborn, Dino and Romario." Tsuna pointed at the people at the bench from left to right.

Another came a moment of silence.

"A—ahhh… Nice to meet you! I'm Kise Ryouta" Kise said while trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya"

"I am Akashi Seijuuro" Akashi glared at the other three who hasn't introduced themselves yet.

"Tch.. _Oresama_ wa Aomine Daiki"

"Midorima Shintarou. I'm a Cancer"

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi"

Satsuki appeared from the Aomine's back. "And I'm Momoi Satsuki. Tetsu-kun's girlfriend!" She said as she hugged Kuroko's arm. She pointed then at the two other players sitting on the bench and the coach.

"And that's Hinata Tsubaki and Koutarou Mizuki. And that person is Kozo Shirogane-san" (OCs)

"Oh it's time." Reborn said

Dino called the attention of Tsuna and the others.

Kozo did the same.

After a brief meeting with both groups, the game started. Tip off!

The players for Teikou were, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi

The ball goes to Teikou. Kise had the ball. He was being guarded by Yamamoto. He ran past him but Yamamoto overtook him and guarded him again. Kise passed the ball to Kuroko and he passed to Murasakibara, who scored.

2-0!

"What was that pass?" Tsuna was surprised.

Teikou scored 9 more points. The ball was passed to Gokudera, who was best player of the Tsuna's group but level was a little bit above average. He dribbled and when he got to the middle, the ball got stolen by Akashi. He passed to Midorima. But when he was about to shoot along the 3-pointer line, Lambo was right behind him and Midorima accidentally kicked him. Lambo cried.

"Gotta… Hold… It… In…" Lambo tried to calm himself down

"Ah, This is bad." Tsuna said

Before they knew it Midorima shooted. 3 points

14-0

Namimori Time out!

"UWAAAA!" Lambo cried really loud.

"Wow, that was even louder than that other guy's shout." Kise said.

"Hmph. That's what they get for bringing a kid to the court." Aomine sat on the bench

"Whatever, Even if that kid's crying I ain't giving him any of my sweets" Murasakibara said

Lambo kept crying and crying, until he bought out the Ten-Year Bazooka and shot it unto himself.

"Ahh! Namimori member change!" Tsuna cried out. By timing, 15-year old Lambo came out.

"Is that even okay?" Kise wondered.

"Who's that?" Aomine said

"I don't know" Midorima replied.

"Nee, is it just me or the kid just put out a bazooka?" Murasakibara said

"You're right, or maybe it was just our imaginations" Midorima added

" We're still playing." Kuroko went back to the game. He looked at Lambo and played.

They continued the game with the remaining 4 minutes of the1st quarter. Midorima had the ball and Lambo was guarding him. Well, Lambo was his mark but he didn't do anything. Midorima shot another 3 pointer.

17-0!

"Are they for real?" Aomine grunted

"Oy! Aho-ushi! Do this seriously! " Gokudera shouted at Lambo

"How can I help it? I never learned basketball." He replied

"Why you, haven't you been listening to my instructions?"

Chaos happened between them, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna came in too.

"They're having fun." Kuroko said

"They're not! Oy, coach, can't we leave." Aomine said to the coach

"Hmm.. You're right, maybe we should…" The coach stood up from the bench gave the message to Akashi and the others. The coach, Hinata, Koutarou and Satsuki went ahead. The others, as they were going out through the front door of the gym, they heard a bullet and broken glass. Some of them looked back in surprise.

"Reborn?" Tsuna looked at Reborn with a serious face.

"Ah.. You better run now. I just hit the window" Reborn smiled a bit

Hibari came down from the second floor of the gym with his tonfas out. His target was Tsuna.

"How dare you break a property of Namimori?" He said

"Hiiii! Hibari-san! Wai—"

"Why you!" Gokudera cut him off. He put out his Flame Arrow and pointed it at Hibari.

"That.." Kuroko was surprised at the skull-looking arm thing

"What is that?" Murasakibara was having sweatdrops (You know in a serious way)

"Oy, Hibari. Stop that!" Dino pulled out his whip.

"Di.. Dino-niisan?" Kise had his mouth open

Lambo turned back to his old self unaware of what was going on.

"That boy is back.." Kuroko muttered

"Eh? Then what about that guy a while ago?" Kise still had his mouth down

"What is going on here?" Aomine had a serious face.

"Gokudera-kun, HIbari-san please calm down" Tsuna was panicking

"That's right, Hibari. Now put the tonfas down." Dino said

A mysterious voice came out. "Kufufufufu… Not right now.. I have yet to have fun with him yet."

"This voice!"

"Chrome-chan!?" Kyoko and Haru caught the falling Chrome..

Before their eyes they saw Chrome change into a man.

"Kyaa!" they squealed

"Hey guys, what's taking you so long? The coach, HInata-kun and Koutarou-kun already went a… Wha?!"

Satsuki came back to the gym only to see a girl change into a man

"Oy, Satsuki? Didn't you get any of this in your data?" Aomine asked

"N-no… I've never even heard of that, skull looking thing" She pointed at Gokudera's Flame Arrow.

"You…" Hibari turned his attention away from Tsuna and then to Mukuro. Without warning, he attacked him and Mukuro countered him.

"Ahh.. can somebody stop them?" said Tsuna

"I don't think that's possible though. Haha!" Yamamoto added

"Oy, were they watching the whole time?" Ryohei looked at them but nobody heard him

Satsuki looked around "Where's Akashi-kun and Midorin?"

"Now that you mention it.." Kise added

"Ah.. They're right there." Kuroko pointed at the second of the gym. Akashi and Midorima were watching the whole thing from above while talking about something…

That's it for Chapter 3…


	4. Someone

**Could you guys leave some comments about how I did and what you think that I need to improve on?**

Hibari and Mukuro continue to fight. The others could do nothing but watch.

.

The conversation between Akashi and Midorima…

"Should we call?" Midorima brought out his phone.

"No. Not yet. We still haven't seen a single movement from that guy yet. What was his name… Oh Tsunayoshi Sawada." Akashi replied

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, What are you doing here?" Behind them appeared Kuroko.

"Ah Tetsuya… No it's nothing. We're just here to enjoy the view." Akashi smirked. Kuroko looked to the side and watched the fight. A while after, he went to turn to look at Tsuna.

"Hmph. He got your attention huh…" Midorima said to Kuroko without turning his gaze from the fight.

He nodded. "Almost all of them have rings…" He muttered.

"Ah Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki came up behind them with Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kise.

"It's weird right?" Kise said as they watched

"Yeah..." Kuroko replied

"Maybe we should leave and pretend that nothing happened… And then tomorrow we'll _wake up_." Murasakibara said

.

On the first floor…

"Oy… Sawada I've been meaning to tell you a long time now.." Ryohei came up to Tsuna

"What is it Onii-san?"

"They've been watching the whole time." Ryohei pointed up to the 2nd gym showing the Teikou members.

"AH! I completely forgot about them!" Tsuna shouted that which froze all movement in the gym.

"Ah. You're right!"Dino noticed the people watching from the second floor

"Eh? What is it?" Yamamoto looked around

Gokudera pointed at the Teikou's "You baseball idiot, them!"

"Oh."

"Hahi! I also forgot about them!" Haru surprised

"Mm.. Me too." Kyoko nodded.

"Nyehehehe! You just noticed? Dame-Tsuna? I knew they were there a long time!" Lambo stood tall. They could see his nose growing.

"Why you—"

"Kufufufu… I didn't know that we had company." Mukuro grinned

"They were there a long time now." Reborn drank a cup of coffee.

Hibari looked up and glared at Akashi and Midorima.

"Akashi, you were watching?"

"Yeah…" He replied.

"You sure haven't changed at all. Kyoya." Midorima added.

"Kufufufufu… I shall now take my leave." Mukuro disappeared bringing back Chrome. Hibari just looked at his direction as he disappears.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru and Kyoko went towards Chrome.

" That again! Hey, are you guys magicians or something? You keep switching from one person to another." Kise said.

"Su-sure… That aside, Hibari-san. You guys know each other?" Tsuna turned to Hibari

"Hmmm… Now that you mention it…" Kise looked at Akashi and Midorima.

"None of your concern Ryouta." Akashi replied

"Oy Akashi, Should I?" Midorima showed his phone.

"Hmph. Do that after we leave. Let's go." Akashi signaled the others. And they followed him. After they left, Hibari headed to the front door of the gym.

"Ah _matte!_ Hibari-san! What was that about?" Tsuna ran towards HIbari

"None of your business." He walked away.

"He left…"

* * *

"Akashi-kun, who's Midorima-kun talking to?" Kuroko asked Akashi, on the way back to the school. Midorima was behind them talking on the phone.

"Someone we're gonna meet." He replied

"Then, who's this _someone?" _Aomine added

"You'll see."

"Does this _someone_ have anything to do with our school?" Kise asked

"Maybe.."

"It's like a game of guess the _someone._" Murasakibara smiled a bit. Midorima put down his phone and looked at Akashi.

"We're good. We have to meet him on Monday after school. All of us."

"All of us? But don't we have practice after school?" Kise said

"I'll arrange something for that." Akashi replied

"Does this have anything to do with _rings?_" Akashi stopped walking after Kuroko said that. He turned back at him and smirked and said "Yeah"

"Oh.. ok" Kuroko looked down.

"By the way, Aominechii, where's Momo-chi?" Kise looked around

"Ah, she went ahead. She said she had some data gathering to do." He said

"It's not that surprising, after finding out that her data was not enough." Midorima pushed his glasses back

"Maybe we should go by the convenience store.." Murasakibara looked at the convenience store.

"We should. I'm hungry.." Kuroko nodded.

They went to the convenience store and bought popsicles. Murasakibara bought another box of them. Then they went back to Teikou.

.

At the Sawada's. Dino came in with a bunch of papers.

"Have you got it?" Reborn turned to see Dino

"Yeah. And it's a mighty bunch of them" Dino waved the papers up

"Oh, just in time for dinner." Tsuna's mother, Nana put down a pot of soup. Beside her was Bianchi who also put down a pot of soup.

"Here you go."

"Eh? Bianchi? What are you doing here?" Tsuna said

"I helped her with cooking."

*That's just wrong* Tsuna thought

By timing, Lambo, Ipin and Futa came in. They all sat down and ate.

During the night, Dino, Reborn, and Futa were back down at the living room while everyone else is asleep. Futa was a bit teary-eyed, yawning .

"Sorry for making you stay up this late Futa." Dino was sitting down

"*yawn* It's okay, if it's for Tsuna-nii then I don't mind."

"Well, can you do it? Of course with Dino." Reborn said as he sat on Dino's shoulder

"Yeah… *yawn* As long as it dosen't rain on Monday."

"Thanks we need some information more than these. Well, good night" Reborn said as he went down from Dino's shoulder, took the papers and went back to Tsuna's bedroom.

Dino smiled "Just think of it as a mission." He stood up and walked Futa back to his room. Dino went back to sleep also.

* * *

The conversation between Midorima and _someone._

"_Hello?"_

"_It's me."_

"_Mido? So? What's the news?"_

"_He didn't do anything. But then I think we should meet you at the building sometime after school, since we've seen enough."_

"_How does Monday sound?" _

"_Ok." _

"_Oh and don't bring your stupid lucky item and tell Mura not to bring any food." _

"_Shut up" _

_And Midorima hung up._

* * *

Saturday morning...

"Tsuna wake up." Reborn poked Tsuna

"Mmmm… "

"Wake up."

"Shut up.."

Reborn took his lizard, Leon and he shapeshifted into a hammer.

"I said wake up, you Dame-Tsuna" He hit him in the head.

Tsuna fell out of bed "Oww… What was that for Reborn?"

"You wouldn't wake up. That aside-"

"Don't put it aside!"

"-we're going on a trip."

"Eh? A trip to where?"

"to the mountains and of course it will only be a few of us going"

"Hah?! When was that arranged?"

"Just came to mind. So that means, I'm going to teach you some more about being Vongola Decimo."

"Wait, now?!"

"Yes."

"No way!"

**Ta-da! End of Chapter 4!**


	5. Lost in the mountains

**(Think of this as a filler chapter.)**

A beautiful sunset appeared on the horizon. Along the edges of a mountain filled with trees and such, there we see Tsuna lying on the ground with a few bruises and wounds. We also see him smiling. With annoyance.

"Hahaha! It must feel nice to be stuck here in a mountain, not being able to move…" His smile turned to a frown. He then cried out with tears in his eyes. "Somebody help me!"

Meanwhile, on the same mountain, we see on the top, Reborn, Iemitsu (Tsuna's dad) and Basil (Iemitsu's apprentice and Tsuna's friend) They seem to be having a picnic. While drinking a cup of tea, Basil looked around.

"What happened to Sawada-dono?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Reborn kicked Tsuna up. Tsuna tripped along the table in the middle of his room. His table flipped making a big noise. Coming from the stairs, Tsuna heard footsteps. It was his mother, Nana. She knocked on the door.

"Tsu-kun What is happening in there?" She opened the door and she saw a flipped table, and a fallen Tsuna.

"Oh my, are you okay?" She put her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah. I'll manage." Tsuna said trying to get up.

"I finished your breakfast and please do be careful on your way down the stairs. Do you need a bandage?"

"No, I'm okay." Tsuna still trying to get up

"Oh ok, well please be careful next time. Oh and… um.. nevermind…" She smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks and she went down the stairs.

"Well?" Tsuna finally got up, rubbing his butt.

"What?" Reborn looked up to Tsuna from the floor

Tsuna fixed his table into place. "Who's coming?"

Reborn smirked "You'll see."

Tsuna went down to the kitchen where the dining table is. Inside the kitchen, he saw her mother, Futa Lambo and Ipin playing together. He looked at the dining table. His jaw dropped when he saw a man with a muscular build only In tank top and boxers and a boy his size with light brown hair and blue eyes around the table.

"D-Dad?! And also Basil?!"

"_Ohayou Guzaimas_, Sawada-dono" Basil smiled at Tsuna

"Yo, Tsuna." Iemitsu, Tsuna's dad, waved with a cup in his hand

Tsuna slouched as he pointed out his finger towards them. He looked and smiled at Reborn while there were sweatdrops forming on his head.

"I see, so they're the ones going huh?"

"Yup! Now let's go and eat" Reborn went up to the dinner table and ate. Tsuna followed after him.

.

After they ate breakfast, Iemitsu left and quickly changed into his orange suit and came back to the kitchen.

"Oy Reborn, shall we go?" Iemitsu and Reborn exchanged gazes and Reborn nodded. Basil, getting the message, stood up too. Reborn poked Tsuna.

"Let's go."

"Ok.." Tsuna stood up.

Nana questiongly looked up at the standing three with one baby at the shoulder of her son.

"Dear , where are you going?"

"On a camping trip." Iemitsu replied as he and the others went out the kitchen door.

Lambo raised his hand "I wanna go on a camping trip too!" But before he could catch them, the kitchen door closed in front of him. He sat down a bit teary-eyed.

"Gotta… Stay.. Calm"

Futa quickly came up to him, "Lambo? do you want to play a game?"

Lambo wiped his tears a bit, and nodded. Futa smiled.

After Tsuna changed from his pjs, he and the others went for the mountain. Finally, they've reached their destination at the foot of the mountain.

"Reborn, what are we gonna do today?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Guns." Reborn smiled.

"Why? Only me?"

"You're the only one who dosen't use a weapon. Hibari uses tonfas, Mukuro and Chrome uses their trident and illusions, Gokudera, his bombs and a range weapon, Yamamoto uses a sword or maybe a bat too, while Lambo has his grenades. Ryohei dosen't use any weapons but he has his fists. I'm going to give him a special lessons about weapons some time… Maybe boxing gloves?"

"But don't I have my gloves and don't I have Natsu?"

"That's right, but if you were to be asked what weapon you wield. What would you say?"

"Umm.. I have my gloves?"

"Hmph. That's why I'm going to lend you a gun right now and whenever trouble comes to you as we go up that mountain you'll use that gun and not your gloves or be in Will mode. It's a 'special' gun." Reborn gave Tsuna a small gun.

Iemitsu and Basil were ready to walk up the mountain with backpacks on their backs.

"What are you guys chatting there for? We're going!"

"You ready?" Reborn said.

"S-sure." Tsuna replied.

.

Tsuna was falling behind the others as they walked upward. There has been no trouble at all. Yet. Tsuna panted..

"Hah.. Hah... Reborn, guys wait up." He was at least 10 feet away but they could not hear him. Without him noticing Reborn smirked. He clicked his tongue.

Right behind Tsuna, a bear came running towards him. "Hii!" He pointed his gun at the bear, shaking and closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger. *BANG! The bear wasn't hit but it retreated backwards until it was nowhere in sight. Tsuna sighed in relief. Reborn kicked him on the head as Tsuna was about to face the top.

"Oww! What was that for Reborn?"

"Don't close your eyes when pointing a gun, you Dame-Tsuna."

"Well, I've never held a gun before!"

"It's about time you should, or else, I'll make you do worse." Reborn went back to Iemitsu and Basil. Even at 10 feet, Tsuna could hear an evil chuckle.

"Reborn-dono?" Basil looked at Reborn.

Shortly after, Tsuna's gun began to move on its own in Tsuna's pocket. When Tsuna held it out, it changed into a shotgun.  
"Eh?"

Behind him, he heard a noise rustling in the bushes. He held out his shot gun and pointed it at the bushes. He shot one bullet. He didn't close his eyes but as he shot a bullet, he blinked. Out from the bushes, he shot a nest. A big nest. Upon realization, he attempted to leave the scene but then, a flock of angry birds came towards him and kept pecking him, and ripping his clothes out. Leaving him, Tsuna now had ripped clothes a mildly bruised body.

One after another, his gun changed shape from a shotgun, to a machinegun, from a machine gun to some other gun and when that happened, trouble came to him. He was pecked all over, scratched and even punched by a kangaroo. Until soon, his gun was out of bullets and it soon turned back to its original state. It was now sunset. Which brings us to our present situation.

"Where is Sawada-dono?" Basil said as he drank from his cup

"Don't worry he'll be with us…" Reborn replied. He afterwards looked at the direction where Tsuna is and stood up.

"What's up Reborn?" Iemitsu drank from his cup of sake.

"We'll meet Tsuna later down back at the foot of the mountain. Let's go we're leaving" Reborn jumped to Iemitsu's shoulder. Iemitsu and Basil just followed Reborn and proceeded down the mountain/

Meanwhile…

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Tsuna cried out. He heard footstep from his right. He was scared that it might be a wild animal. As it came closer and closer, he closed his eyes very tight preparing for what was coming.

"Oh… You're that guy…" A voice said. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked to the side and saw a girl with a long blue-haired ponytail wearing purple shorts and a white top.

"Umm… Who are you again?" said Tsuna

"You don't remember me? You helped me when I was begging for help from Kyoya-san." She replied

"Oh! _Eto…._ What was your name again?"

"My name is Su Kurosawa." She smiled

"Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"So you're the rumored "Dame-Tsuna""

"Uh hahaha! Sure…" *It's spreading?!" Tsuna thought.

"Let me help you up." Su carried Tsuna up and she took his arm and wrapped it around her neck for support. Tsuna was wobbling and shaking as he stood.

_The ground shook…_

Su lost her balance but got it back again. Tsuna almost fell. Small rocks fell from the top. At that time, both knew what to do, go down the mountain.

'bout 20-30 minutes after, they were down at the bottom. Tsuna met up with Reborn and the others.

"Thank you Kurosawa-san" Tsuna slowly bowed to Su.

"You're welcome! Oh yeah, sorry that I wasn't there yesterday at the match because for some reason I got lost… Oh well! See you at school!" Su smiled and left them.

"Let's go home! I'm kinda tired." Iemitsu said.

They got back and slept for the night.

_"Ah… Kozo-san? Do you think we could have another match again for our school?..._  
_Really?... When could be good?... That'd be great!... Bye!" And Su hung up._


	6. Afternoon announcement

**Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 6!**

Sunday passed and Monday came for the students at Teikou. For the Generation of Miracles, it was now the day to meet that _person _whoever he was. During break, Akashi, along with Midorima went to Kise and Murasakibara's class. They called for them just to remind them about the meeting this afternoon. They also reminded Kuroko, Momoi and Aomine.

"I know… I know… Bye.." And Aomine left to his seat.

Midorima's cellphone vibrated. "Oh… Akashi, it's a text from him" Midorima read the message and this is what it said…

* * *

_From: XXXXXX  
Subject: ('3')~~  
Yo Mido! About this afternoon, I'm not gonna be able to come but my boss is. Make sure to tell Aka and the others ok?  
PS. Since my boss is coming, all the more reason that Mura shouldn't bring any sweets. _

_ o_

* * *

Midorima closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked at Akashi and said "He ain't coming but his boss is."

"I see… Tell Murasakibara during the last break before the end of school to don't bring ANY sweets. Aside from that, we're going the bells' about to ring." Akashi turned around and walked back while Midorima followed.  
Just before going into the classroom, a bird came from the windows with a little piece of paper tied to its neck with a string.

"Akashi… Akashi… Akashi" It chirped. Akashi, knowing what or _whose_ bird it was, let the bird rest on his finger. Midorima raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Hmm?" Akashi smiled and took the small piece of paper from its neck. After it was removed, the bird flew away. Akashi and Midorima watched as it flew away. As soon as it was out of sight, the bell rang. Both went inside and sat in their seats. Midorima sat at the backmost row just beside the door while Akashi sat at the middle of the classroom.

Midorima watched as Akashi opened the tiny… Tiny but long piece of paper. After reading through it, Akashi flicked the piece of paper back to Midorima while the teacher's back was turned. Midorima caught the piece of paper and read through it.

"_The next time we meet, I will bite you to death" _**(I don't think I have to say it's from Hibari. Hehe)**

Upon seeing that, veins started to appear on his temples. _That annoying guy…_ He thought.

"Heh."

Midorima heard Akashi. He looked at Akashi. Much to Akashi's enjoyment to Midorima's reaction, Akashi smirked. At that moment…

"_Could we please have Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Hinata Tsubaki, and Koutarou Mizuki proceed to the gym please"_

It was the announcement. All went to the gym. Kozo and Momoi were right in front of them with Momoi holding a clipboard.

"I called you today at this time of the day because some people aren't going to be with this afternoon practice." He looked at the Generation of Miracles including their sixth man. "If you look around, you'll notice that the people here are the people who went to last Friday's game at Namimori." Kozo said. And then he continued "And so then we will have another game this Friday with them again."

"Haaaaa?! With them again? They're weak! We didn't even break a sweat." Aomine said

"It's okay right? At least they're trying" Kise smiled at Aomine

"That's right Aomine-kun." Kuroko added. "And I want to confirm something from them." He whispered

"Hmm? Did you just say something Kurokochii?" Kise asked

Kuroko just smiled him and said "Oh no… It was nothing, just thinking to myself."

"Hmmm…"

"That aside, the person who I expected to react second isn't reacting as I thought he would be… What's up Mido-chin?" Murasakibara stared at Midorima.

"Hm? Heh. It's nothing if everything goes well for today, I think it would be nice for another round with them. You know, Namimori Middle School." Midorima replied

Akashi smirked "Heh. I was thinking the same thing."

"Hmmm… This is interesting alright. But I wouldn't want another boring game again. I expect to see some entertaining moves from them." Hinata said as he raked his messy silver hair back. His pointy eyes were a deep blue-violet color that slightly hints the night sky. His height was 182 cm (6'2'')

"I don't really care… As long as I play basketball or something happens then it's okay for me." Koutarou said. He had slightly big droopy gray eyes which compliment his pale pink wavy long hair which is tied at the back in a ponytail. Height? 165 cm

Momoi clapped her hands together and said "Well, that's it! We can now go back. We still have some time before the next period of class."

"Oh right, oi Atsushi, don't bring any food to the place we're going today…" Midorima said to Murasakibara before going out the gym door while Akashi was right behind them.

"Why?" Murasakibara pouted

"Wel-"

"Because I will give you 5 days worth of sweets tomorrow." Akashi interrupted

Murasakibara's eyes widened. Sparkles could be seen from his eyes.

"Really?! Yay!" And Murasakibara happily walked back to his class leaving the two alone.

"Shall we go back?" Akashi said

"Ye-Yeah…"

The school ended and the Generation of Miracles including their manager and sixth man gathered at the front gate. They were there for quite some time. That time was enough for some people to read through them and get data. Those people were Futa, Dino and his one subordinate. They were hiding in a nearby big bush. Futa was muttering stuff about rankings and datas while his surroundings were floating. Luckily the bush was big enough to hide that. While Futa was saying his ranks and data and writing them down on his book, Dino and his subordinate was just there for a lookout.

Finally, these certain Teikou students left to meet that guy. Futa finished his data collecting and they also left to go back. Momoi looked back and saw the little boy with a big book and a man in black suit and a familiar face, a blonde who she recognized as the cousin of Kise. She thought for a moment about why they were there but she let the thought pass.

.

Meanwhile, at Namimori Middle School, right after class was dismissed…

"Man, what are the odds that I could've gotten lost in school? Ah there it is!" A girl opens the door to Tsuna's class

"Is Dame-Tsuna-san here?" She shouted. All of the students inside stared at Tsuna."There you are! And also the others!"

"Kurosawa-san?" Tsuna said

"Juudaime, who's that?" Gokudera was right beside him

"Oh you're that girl from that time!" Yamamoto smiled

"Ahh… Yes… My name is Su Kurosawa, I've already told Ryohei-san and Kyoya-san about this, we have another game this Friday with Teikou again!" She said

"Haaa? I thought that the one we had on Friday was just temporary since that your players weren't there. Aren't they supposed to be for the team this time?" Gokudera slapped the table

Su looked down and replied "I know but all of them are still not here. They haven't been since last Wednesday. Kabuya-kun, Nuno-kun, Ikaru-kun, Ijaku-kun, Haraya-kun and Araw-kun… I haven't seen them…" She wore a worried face but then she came back to herself and smiled "Well I'm expecting ya on Friday ok? Well, I'm leaving bye!"

"She left…" Tsuna said.

Yamamoto and Gokudera walked Tsuna home and stayed there. Ryohei also joined. They chatted and ate and the three boys were about to leave for home but then Reborn stopped them. "Wait… We have something to tell you guys. Dino, if you please…"

.

This afternoon at a certain building with an X logo... At the topmost floor…

"Here we are…" Midorima said, gesturing a come in gesture **(?)**

"Waahhh! It's so big!" Kise left the elevator first and circled around the room. He stopped when he saw somebody his age at the middle of the room. "Oops, sorry for being rude." He bowed. The man showed the big couch in front of his seat telling them to sit there. All of them sat.

The teen had sharp eyes with an orange color and he had spiky blonde hair. He had his legs crossed and his head rested on his fist. He was wearing a school uniform.

"Umm… Thank you Midorima and Akashi for bringing them here. To get started, my name is Nuno Purioka…"

**What do you think of the story so far? Please leave some reviews.  
**


	7. Houkago Monday:Part 1

**I just decided to make chapter 7 into two parts since, I think for me, it's gonna be a bit long. 1,500 words isn't that long for other people but for me it is... Soo... I 'll just stop and I'll let you guys read this new chapter... Lalala... Hope you enjoy it! Woohoo! Currently improving on my writing skills!... Ok I'll stop now...**

On the top floor, we have a big office. It doesn't have any walls, just windows showing the outside. At the end of the room, there is a big desk and in the middle of it there is a big couch and in front of it, a coffee table and a single cushion chair.

"My name is Nuno Purioka. Nice to meet you" he said. He sat at the single chair in front of the big couch, where the GoM's (Generation of Miracles including 6th man and manager) sat. He had his head resting on his left fist and his legs crossed. He had a serious face with orange eyes and golden blonde spiky hair.

Before Kise could introduce himself to break the silence, Nuno interrupted "I already know all of you." He looked at each one of his guests and smiled and said. "I see you all have special abilities, do you not?"  
Except for Midorima and Akashi, the others looked amongst themselves. Akashi was sitting at the very right end of the couch leaning on his hand, while Midorima was beside him, then Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko and then Momoi.

Nuno smiled and closed his eyes as he said this…

"Akashi Seijuurou, Emperor Eye,  
Midorima Shintarou, Long range shoot,  
Murasakibara Atsuhi, High defense and power  
Kise Ryouta, Perfect Copy  
Aomine Daiki, High agility, and skill  
Kuroko Tetsuya, Misdirection  
And lastly, Momoi Satsuki, Data gathering."

Nuno then leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees as he uncrossed them, laced his fingers together and let his chin rest on it. He looked at them with serious eyes.

"You use those for basketball right?" he said "I'm sure you know that these types of abilities can also be used for battle."

Aomine raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Wait. Battle you mean…" and Nuno nodded. Momoi then stood up in anger "You want us to fight somebody?!" She said as clenched her fist. She was about to charge at him when he responded with a smile. "Yes…" But his response instead made her withdraw.

Kuroko looked at Momoi as she sat down. Before he could speak Nuno went ahead. "Yes? Our dear sixth man?" Kuroko, looked at Nuno a bit serious. He then started to speak. "Akashi-kun told me that this has something to do with rings…"

Nuno glared at Akashi which he returned with a smirk on his face. "You will get rings too. I'll tell you about it sooner or later." He replied Kuroko.

Murasakibara was getting hungry and wanted to eat. "Do you have something to eat?" he asked. Nuno raised a brow. "You know…" Murasakibara added "Like sw—" Midorima immediately put his hands over Murasakibara's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Just continue, Nuno…" He said. Murasakibara then bit Midorima's hand "Ow! Why you…" Then he clicked his tongue.

Nuno cleared his throat. "Hmm… That covers up all for this meeting. Until next time." He then stood up and looked at Midorima "Do you have anything left that you have to say to me regarding _them_?"

Midorima just said "Another game, Friday, Namimori, same players I believe." Nuno nodded at that. "Ah yes… Akashi." Akashi then looked at Nuno. "What?"

"Ijaku will be waiting for you at the park tonight."

"Got it."

He smiled "And 2 last things, one, if you're wondering why you should listen to me…" His smile then turned to a dark smile "it's because your life is dancing around my hand. If you know what I mean…" The GoMs trembled, without even noticing. Upon seeing this, Nuno smiled again and said "and two, I hope you the best of luck of what will be happening this week. Oh and to your game. We will be meeting again when the ground shakes. Please see yourselves out."

.

Inside the elevator…

It was silent and they didn't understand what was going on. Kise, trying to break the silence (again) said "Those were some, deep words he said right?" No one responded. "Right?" He repeated. Momoi had her index finger and thumb finger on her chin as she thought. "Momo-chii, nobody's listening to me." Kise said while teary-eyed. "Yeah, sure." She replied.

"So mean!"

"How long is it gonna take for us to take the bottom floor? It's kinda small in here." Said Murasakibara

'It's because you're big-_nanodayo._ Anyways, we're nearly there." Midorima replied and then finally the doors opened. When they looked outside, it was still bright. A bright golden orange color. Seeing the color, Aomine said "Sure reminds me of that guy. By the way, Satsuki, what were you thinking about?" Momoi looked up at Aomine in a bit of confusion and then looked straight ahead.

"Well it's just that, he wants us to fight? I mean, what's the point?"

Aomine raised a brow and patted Momoi on the back a bit hard. "Ow!" She said. "Don't worry about it!" Aomine smiled. Kuroko also saw this and smiled too. From the corner of his right eye he saw a tall familiar blonde figure. He tugged Kise and said "Ain't that your cousin?" And then he pointed at him.

Kise's eyes sparkled and began running towards him. "Dino-niisan!" He started to wave his hands up high hoping for him to see. Dino looked at his direction and saw his little cousin running towards him and behind him the people they were researching and ranking.

"Ah Kise!"

When Kise finally came up to him Dino attempted to give him a noogie but tripped in the process resulting Kise on the bottom face flat while Dino was on top like in a dogpile. Rubbing their heads, they stood up. "Owww!"

When they finally got up, Dino immediately put his arm around Kise. "Hahah! Gotcha Kise!" As he was playing with his cousin he noticed that the GoM group was coming closer. "_What are they doing here? The building shouldn't be open to people not affiliated to the Vongola. Or are they?" _was what he was thinking. "Oh you guys were the players last Friday right? So what brings you here?" Dino asked trying to know what their connection is with the Vongola.

"Ahh… Umm… There's this per-" Again, Midorima covered Murasakibara's mouth. He glared at Dino that made him back up a little. "None of your business."

"Mido-chin?"

"_I would say it is my business since I am the boss of one of the famiglias the Vongolas are allies with but I don't think Reborn would like it if I told them about the Mafia and stuff… I bet they wouldn't even believe me even if I did tell them. No, they would have some suspicions especially because the kids made a show for them last Friday… So…" _Dino thought

"Dino-niisan?"

"Hmmm… _I remember them going out the elevator and that was the only elevator leading to the Primo's old office. Wait what?!"_

"Nii~~~~-saannnnn"

"_I gotta tell Reborn about this… But first…" _

"DINO-NIISAN!" And both of them fell again. Sweatdrops appeared on the GoM's heads. Dino and Kise quickly got up but Dino slipped and fell on his bottom. "Ah… I should probably get going now. "

"Boss?" A voice called out

Dino turned around only to see a man in black who turned to be his subordinate, carrying groceries. Dino got up again but properly and patted his pants to remove the dust. "I really should be going now." He said to his cousin and group. He turned to his subordinate and said "Where's Futa?" His subordinate pointed at the back where Futa was. He came out of the bathroom. Momoi, recognizing the little child…

"Ah!" She said out loud.

Dino and his subordinate looked at her while Futa was coming towards their direction. "Umm… You, know him?" Dino asked. "Ah!" and she shook her head. Dino tilted his head in confusion. Futa then tugged his shirt and said "Can we go now?" And Dino nodded. They said goodbye to the GoMs and went on their way.

"That little boy was so cute!"said Kise.

"We're going. We've wasted too much time." Akashi said as he headed towards the door. The others followed.

.

It was night and everyone went home except for Akashi who was at the park meeting somebody who is called Ijaku. Walking around the park, looking for Ijaku, Akashi heard squeaks. From a swing. He walked to the swings and from the shadows he saw Ijaku.

Ijaku had platinum blonde and slightly spikey short hair and had sharp light blue eyes. He wore his black pajamas while Akashi on the other hand still wore his uniform. Akashi called out to him "Gallei." Ijaku Gallei was his full name. When Ijaku noticed that Akashi was there, he stood up and went to the opposite direction of Akashi while Akashi just stood there without any active response. When Ijaku was at an agreeable distance, he threw two small circular objects. Akashi caught them with only his right hand. Before opening his hand he looked where Ijaku was and he was gone.

_A light flickered on a small piece of glass on the ground…_

Akashi opened his hand and there he saw two rings.

**And we're done with Houkago Monday:Part 1! What do you think of it? I'm kinda excited myself!... I would squeal for no reason here soo... You might wanna just wait for the new chapter... (^o^)/**

* * *

**I made a small mistake and I think I made it look like Dino's taller than Kise but I hope you forgive me for that. (Dino=183cm and Kise=189cm) Man, I gotta do my researches properly...**


	8. Houkago Monday:Part 2

**Here is Houkago Monday: Part 2... **

It was nighttime in the Sawada household. Reborn gathered the future Vongola Decimo and four of his guardians, storm, sun, rain and lightning. The other people who were included were Dino, and his subordinate. If you're wondering where Basil and Iemitsu is, they already left to work. Reborn sat at Yamamoto's shoulder who was sitting beside Tsuna in the living room. On Tsuna's right side, there sat Gokudera. Beside him, was Ryohei. Lamob sat on Tsuna's lap.

In front of them were the other two, Dino and his subordinate. Reborn started to speak, "Well Dino… if you please." And Dino nodded. He cleared his throat and brought out a bunch of papers and placed them on the table in front of them. "What's this?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, remember those earthquakes that had been happening lately? Well these are the complaints and reports." He replied. Gokudera raised a brow. "And why do you have them exactly?" Dino took one of the papers and placed it right in front of them.

"Because the source from where the earthquakes are coming from is the 'VONGOLA X' building located near here at Namimori." He replied.

"So?"

"Well, to be more specific, the source came from the topmost floor. Which used to be Primo's old office. Surprisingly enough, those players you fought with last Friday, went to." He explained.

Tsuna leaned forward in surprise. "Eh? Those players? _Teyuka…_ Primo's office?" Dino turned to look at Reborn. He cleared his thorat and started to speak "Yes. When Primo moved to Japan he set up a small building which soon became big and he had his office on the topmost floor. It was never moved and never to be and to prevent people from getting there, there was a special password that only certain people know. But from what I heard from Dino, those kids from Teikou managed to get in."

"Is it really that important to not get in?" asked Yamamoto. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and said "You idiot, its history!"

"_Yaaa…_ I still don't get it. Why are you telling us that?" Ryohei said as he crossed his legs as he sat on the floor and as he put his hand on his knee. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head "Yeah, even I don't get it either."

Dino then said "We did rankings of them this morning."

"Them?"

Dino sighed "The Teikou students. If you're wondering why, because me and Reborn predicted that something will happen. Most likely Friday, since I heard from Reborn that you have another practice match with them."

Tsuna, who is still confused, said "But why Teikou? And what do you mean by something? Does it include anything about the mafia?-" he was about to say more but was interrupted by Reborn

"Just let us explain. We just found out that two of those people are somehow affiliated to the mafia. And just as Dino said earlier, he saw the students who saw your little performance last Friday coming out from the elevator leading to Primo's office which is in fact in a building where your normal students aren't allowed in. How's that for an explanation?"

"But Reborn-san, why should we even bother knowing?" Gokudera said

Reborn sighed and met eyes with Dino. They looked at each other as if sending each other messages. Dino just nodded, sighed and then stood up as Reborn left Yamamoto's shoulder to Dino's. Dino's subordinate also stood up. Decimo and guardians just looked at them still in confusion. Dino, Subordinate-san **(Because calling him Dino's subordinate is too long)**, and Reborn left the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Ryohei shouted "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" The others covered their ears while Lambo still slept like a baby **(Probably because he is) **Tsuna shushed Ryohei.

"Onii-san please be quiet its night you know…" He then added "But yeah, even I don't know about that."

.

Just outside the living room Dino and Reborn were having a conversation.

"Are you really sure about this Reborn?"

"What is it Dino? You worried? This is an interesting turn of events for Tsuna." Reborn smirked while Dino sweatdropped.

"I can't believe you."

"Don't worry, I'll come when necessary… _Oto…_" Reborn came down from Dino's shoulder. "Well, good night. Tell those kids to *hit the hay*." He added

(*_hit the hay - go to bed/sleep*)_

Dino raised a brow "O-K?" He went back to the room and told the others to hit the hay. And so, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei went back to their homes. Tsuna put Lambo back to bed and then to his own, to sleep.

* * *

_At the top of the VONGOLA X building, there stood Nuno in front of a desk whereas on top, is a picture of Primo. _

"_Sota. Hayame." He called out as he touched Primo's picture. Then a flash of light flickered on the glass walls and there appeared two guys. _

"_Yo! Nuno!" said one_

"_Did you call?" said the other_

_Nuno nodded and just said "You guys will start." Tick tock tick tock tick and TOCK! It is now Tuesday "It's time."_

"_Yes." They smiled and disappeared as light flickered again. Nuno looked out the glass windows as it started to drizzled to a rain and then to a storm._

* * *

**_Sorry for the short and 'not-exciting' chapter, I was busy the whole week that I didn't had the time to write or even think. Oh yeah, I was wondering, could you tell me which ones are the first names of the GoMs (including manager and 6th man) because I'm confused. This will totally help me with the names from now on. (Like, Is Akashi's first name, Seijuurou or just Akashi?)  
I will update chapter 8 soon probably tomorrow or the day after._**

**_Oh yeah... Please review! _**


	9. Swords, and Arrows, and Rain

**And now I present to you... Chapter 8 TaDa!**

It was Tuesday and Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were just eating their lunch at the rooftop. Tsuna's bento just had a few rice balls and some cooked vegetables with it. Yamamoto had different kinds of sushis in his bento and Gokudera also had a smiple bento. They were enjoying their meal until they heard a gunshot.

"What was that?" asked Tsuna as he took a bite from his onigiri.

"Beats me." Gokudera said

Then Yamamoto added "Sure doesn't look like it's coming from your usual school routines. Haha!" Another gunshot was fired and this time it hit just beside Tsuna's head, thus scratching his left cheek.

"Hiieee! What the heck?!" Tsuna panicked. At that moment they went outside their comfort zone to their serious mode. They put their bentos away and stood up. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's wound while Gokudera went around looking for any suspicious movement.

"That guy… I'll kill him for hurting my precious Juudaime! Whoever he is" He said as he cracked his knuckles. Yamamoto put a bandaid on Tsuna's wound. "Yosh! It's all good now!"

"Arigato"

Came another gunshot. Gokudera stood for a moment and immediately said "It's coming from the side of the building." Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded.

"Let's go."

Running downstairs, they never noticed that it started to rain outside. When they got just at the front door, they wondered to themselves.

"Haa… Haa… When did it start raining?" panted Tsuna as he put his hand on his knees

"Haa... I don't know." Said Yamamoto.

"KYAA!" They heard a girl scream. They looked at each other and nodded and ran out while Gokudera activated his system CAI to cover Tsuna from the rain which made Tsuna sweatdrop. As they were about to leave the building, a teacher called out to them. "Oi! You can't go outside!" Only Tsuna noticed him. He then wondered *Didn't they hear a scream?* he thought. They ran to the side of the building.

"Ah! There he is Juudaime!" Gokudera pointed at the near bush. They saw two silhouettes run as they chased them. When Tsuna looked around while they were after them, *Where's the girl?* he thought.

.

_Meanwhile, the two silhouettes retreating,_

_One of them was laughing while the other had veins appearing on his temples. The one that was laughing tapped the other while running._

"_Ne, ne, Haya how was it? You know, doing a girl's voice. Pfft hahaha!" You can see his eyes a bit watery despite the rain._

_The other clicked his tongue and said calmly "Shut up. It's one of my abilities, well ok maybe not. Aren't you being too lively about this, Sota?" _

_Then Sota looked up at the pouring sky and smiled "May—be…"._

.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were going through a forest as followed the two people. Gokudera was in front, shaking off the wild branches and grass while Yamamoto and Tsuna were behind.

"What is heck is with these stupid branches?! Was there even a forest here?" Gokudera said angrily. Yamamoto laughed. "Hahaha! It's like a whole new adventure right? Tsuna?" He turned to look at Tsuna who lookedback at him a bit worried. "Ye-yeah you're right."

They ran through the woods until Gokudera came into a complete stop.

"Gokudera-kun what is it? Wah?!" When they looked around they were at the Namimori Shrine and ahead of them they saw two guys the same age as they were. Both of them were wearing middle school uniforms. They stood beside each other. One of them wore a cap over his head and had dark eyes and black hair and had a familiar face while the other had pinkish red wet hair and had eyes with even a darker red and below his left eyes there was a tattoo and he too had a familiar face.

Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera stood there for a moment in surprise and without a moment too soon the two guys vanished.

"Ah! Wait! You-… ?!" Before Gokudera could finish his sentence, arrows came flying towards him while at the same time, small swords and some longswords came flying towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto activated his Box Weapon bringing his two animals, a bird and a dog to aid him while Gokudera used dynamites and his Flame Arrow. Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will Mode to help them.

.

"_Ah… Ah… I was about to introduce myself to them." Sota, the guy in cap said as he and 'Haya' sat on the Shrine's roof watching Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna struggle against their attacks._

'_Haya', the other guy, grunted "Does it really matter if we introduce ourselves to them? They pretty much know who we are."_

"_Hehe! You're probably right! But then again, they know who we look like not us. By the way, where are they?" Sota looked around._

'_Haya' looked at Sota for a moment and then sighed. "Sota…"_

"_What?"_

_He pointed downwards toward the building and said "They're under here..."_

.

It rained heavier, and heavier.

"Man, that's a lot of them! How many are there?" grunted Gokudera as he kept throwing dynamites and shielding.

"Grgg! They're really coming! How much longer, Tsuna?" said Yamamoto as he did his attacks one after another. Behind him was Tsuna preparing to fire an X Burner.

"Just a little more…" he said.

"Blow away!" Gokudera shouted as he hit with his Flame Arrow numbers of arrows

"Shigure Souen Ryu: Sakamaku Ame" small waves came for cover causing some swords to fall down to the ground.

"Tch!" Then circle bone-framed shields came to cover Gokudera for some protection. "They're hard!" he said as a multitude of arrows hit the shield.

_200 00 FV, Gauge Symmetry, Standby for Launch_

"Here it comes. Yamamoto." Tsuna was prepared for X burner

"Yeah! Rainy Metamorphosis."He used his technique vastly slowing down the swords and arrows though, many more came from behind. Yamamoto and Gokudera backed away for their boss' attack.

"X Burner!"

.

"Haaa…. Looks like the rain's not gonna stop anytime soon." Kise said as he looked out the side window of the shrine. "This is all your fault Aominechii."

Aomine lay down on the floor with his two hands on his back. "Whatever, it's not my fault that we couldn't get out because of the rain."

Murasakibara sat in a corner a bit hungry "But Mine-chin, I couldn't get to lunch and what's more Aka-chin's gonna get mad you know."

"Ain't it alright? We're not in the same class anyways…"

"What's that?" Kise said as ran towards a small peek hole showing what's outside in front. There he saw weapons. Then Kise walked to the outside front to get a better look.

"Wha?!" There he saw three familiar faces, two of which were holding weapons and one creating fire from his left hand. In front of them, he saw some frozen weapons some of the moving.

Then Murasakibara stood up from his corner and also went to the front "What is it Kise-chin? Ah… Those are…" said Murasakibara in a bit of a shock. Despite all of the heavy and noisy rain, Kise and Murasakibara could hear him say…

"X…"

Then Aomine went towards the front to see what was happening "What is i—"

"Burner!" Then more fire came out towards the direction of the weapons. Aomine fell down on his butt when the fire was blasted while Murasakibara and Kise held onto something.

.

As fire from Tsuna's hands smoked away… Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera paused for a moment then Tsuna went back from his Hyper Dying will mode.

"Are we done?" asked Tsuna

"I think so!" replied Yamamoto as he smiled

"We did it Juudaime!" celebrated Gokudera. They said their words of joy as they high-fived each other until they heard a somewhat familiar voice. "Umm…" It was the person who they see as Dino's cousin, Kise along with two of his classmates, the giant Murasakibara and the ore-sama Aomine. They tensed up a bit as he took a step closer but then Tsuna saw a flying object heading towards Kise.

"Ah! Dino-san's cousin, watch out!"he cried out.

"Eh?" It was about to hit him but then in a swift movement, Yamamoto cut it in half. He turned and looked up at Kise and smiled "Are you okay?"

"Ah,y- yeah. What was that?" He said while trying to not look at the sword Yamamoto had. They turned to examine the cut object which was, in fact a bowling ball. Kise turned blue at the sight of the slightly bigger-than-usual bowling ball.

Another flying ball came again but this time for Aomine while Gokudera blew it up with his dynamites.

"Blast away!" Aomine then nudged him "What is it?" Gokudera said harshly

"Oy, I could've dodged that myself." Then veins appeared on Gokudera's temples. He turned to look at Aomine and looked up. **(Because almost all of the characters in KuroBasu are crazy tall) **

"I just saved your freakin' butt for you! You should be atleast be thankful for that!"

"I didn't need any help! ... Shorty…"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me… Shorty…"

Tusna then tried to calm Gokudera down "Maa… maa… Gokudera-kun. Let's leave this for later… What the heck is that?!" Behind Murasakibara, he saw an even more giant 'thing'.

The 'thing' was like a big robot made of just arrows and swords coated with blue and red flames. Knowing that these were Storm and Rain flames he turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto with eyes that mean battle. They nodded at this, Yamamoto gently pulled Kise back, Gokudera pushed Aomine to get him out of the way while Murasakibara quickly went behind the three to join Kise, and Aomine.

Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara just watched as Yamamoto pulled into a stance holding a sword, Gokudera with equipment all over his body with shields surrounding him and Tsuna, who swallowed a pill going into Hyper Dying Will Mode.**  
**

.

_At the shrine's roof,_

_Sota sat there with both of his hands on his chin watching the whole show. 'Haya' stood beside him also watching as the rain still poured._

**And that is the end of our show tonight, stay tuned. XD**


	10. Fight! Look Closer

**Sooooo Here's Chapter 9. So, I decided to add the GoM's abilites from when they're in highschool like Ignite pass, Emporer eye, Thor's hammer and whatnot to here, where they're in middle school. Just sayin.**

"By the way, where's Sawada, Hayato and Yamamoto?" asked a teacher while taking attendance

"Who knows"

_._

_Up on the roof of the Namimori Shrine…_

"_Oya, oya. Ne, ne, Haya. This is unexpected… Call Nuno." Said Sota as he poked Haya's shoulder and pointed upfront._

"_Ha? Why? ….. Oh boy, he's here?" from afar coming up the stairs, they saw a green-haired figure coming up._

_He then added "Do you have a mirror or glass I can use?"_

"_The water's fine too…" _

.

"Why those three… Disappearing like should I do this? In this freaking rain!" Midorima shouted as he climbed up the stairs. A few steps before the top he saw a tall purple-head.

"There they are." He then rushed up and saw Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise. "He-"

In front of them he saw three more familiar faces. Why do they have weapons? And why does one of 'em have a flame on his head in this heavy rain? Is what Midorima wanted to ask. Maybe Kise was right, they are magicians but Midorima knew. He just knew that they weren't normal magicians or students.

"Midorima-chii! What are you doing here?" Kise said while in all-fours

A vein popped on Midorima's head "That should be what I'm saying!"

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto faced the arrowed-sworded giant. Tsuna was at the front flying trying to get close to the giant only to be slowed down by flying arrows and swords coming from it. Gokudera was right behind him flying also fighting off the arrows and swords. Behind the two was Yamamoto who was on the ground and was warding off any harm from the three people behind… plus one person.

"Hn?" Tsuna noticed Midorima. Midorima saw the change in the boy since he last saw him. He didn't pay much attention to him but when he saw him all that was in his thoughts were, _weak, softie, and wimp. _Actually not only Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara thought it too.

Those eyes, and hair, they were reminded of a certain blonde.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous. You better leave and bring your friends with you!" Tsuna shouted

"Tsuna watch out!"

Heading towards straight Tsuna were a group of swords and arrows but Tsuna managed to punch em away.

"Geehh!" An arrow headed for Kise. He, Murasakibara, and Midorima backed up while Aomine stood there waiting for the arrow.

"Aominechii! What the heck are you doing?!" shouted Kise

"What do you mean? I'm gonna catch it" he plainly said. "… I can catch Kuroko's Ignite Pass I think I can handle this." He mumbled.

_Too fast! _Aomine thought when the arrow came closer. _I won't back up in time! _

"You baseball idiot look at your surroundings!" Gokudera shouted when he saw the arrow coming for the kill while being protected by his shields. But Yamamoto was busy blocking and hitting arrows and swords.

"Tch!" Then Gokudera threw a dynamite at the arrow.

BOOM!

Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kise was brought back from the impact while Yamamoto lost his balance for a moment.

"Why you… What was that for Shorty?" Aomine raised a fist at Gokudera.

"I saved your freakin' butt AGAIN so at least be grateful! FOR ONCE!"

"Wow." Murasakibara said as he watched the three fight.

"Hm… I see now…" said Midorima as he watched a particular brunette flying through the air.

"Tch. What the heck are these guys? They're not just your usual students around that's for sure." Aomine watched the three, mostly the silver-haired octopus as he fought. "And I even picked a fight with one of them."

"Sorry to tell the truth but I actually thought that that guy was a loser." Kise said as he sweatdropped. They all thought the same thing at first when they saw the little brunette.

"Hahaha!" laughed Yamamoto when he heard what he said. He was still easily fighting off the flying objects but with exhaustion. The four behind directed their attention to the swordsman in front of them.

"Tsuna's not an ordinary person alright! He's one of the strongest people I know!" He smiled his fresh smile. The four couldn't believe it.

'You saw it right? That big fire that got blasted. It was from him and it's no joke about its destructive power." He smiled but a proud one. Three of them saw it. The X Burner. They still can't believe it.

Then Yamamoto showed one of his techniques.

"Shigure Souen Ryu…" Yamamoto muttered as he went into an offensive stance

"Shigure? Kitami Shigure?" said Kise as the idea popped into his head since reads manga. "Aho." Aomine mumbled.

"Eleventh Offensive Form… Beccata di Rondine!" He thrusted his sword up numerous times, hitting the flying objects.

Gokudera was next.

"Blast away!" his weapon on his arm shot out spreading out wide, destroying the incoming objects and hitting the giant which was damaged. Not much but not less.

"He sure loves saying that." Mumbled Aomine while a sweatdrop appeared on his head

Next was Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun cover for me." He said while preparing to aim as his left hand went behind shooting out light orange flames. Of course not hitting the people below.

"Got it! Juudaime!"

_90 000… 100 000…_

_._

_190 00… 200 000… 250 000 FV Preparing for standby._

"X Burner Air!" Then darker orange flames shot out from his other hand destroying the giant completely.

.

_During all that happened._

"_The water's fine too…" Sota said as he crouched down on a stilled water on the roof of the shrine. Haya raised a brow. "You sure? It's gonna light up the town real bright because of the rain if he's coming." _

_Sota smiled "Not my fault." He raised his hands in denial._

"_No, I think it is your fault." Haya sweatdropped._

_Sota furrowed his brows and stared at Haya "Wha-what is it?" Sota pointed at him "It's partly your fault too! It's because of this storm that it's gonna get even worse."_

_Haya clicked his tongue. He turned to watch the people down below who's still fighting the giant they created. "Hey, don't waste any time, call Nuno now." Sota said as he also watched the fight._

"_Got it." He went towards the stilled water on the roof of the shrine and out from his pocket, a picture which he placed down the water. At that moment, many voices started to talk_

"_What?" _

"_I need to talk to Nuno" said Haya as he crouched down near the stilled water._

"_What is it Hayame?" a single voice said_

"_Midorima guy came up and we don't know if we should give him one or the two or none. Well, you're the one's gonna give it to him anyways."_

"_You mean, the boss' is also the there." _

"_Obviously yes." Hayame said as a vein appeared on his temples._

"_But not the kid…" Nuno's voice added_

"_Yes…"_

"_Then we wait. We have to go according to our schedule" _

"_Got it" and then Hayame took the picture and put it in his pocket. He looked at Sota who was already standing and Hayame turned to the fight and stood "It's about time"_

_._

Then the fight ended and the ground was filled with bits, destroyed and fallen swords and arrows. Tsuna and Gokudera descended down to the ground as the rain slowly got lighter and lighter. Tsuna got out from his Will Mode, Gokudera deactivated his Sistema CAI and Yamamoto sheathed his sword. They were tired for it has been quite a while when they fought the giant.

Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, and Aomine just stood there waiting for somebody to speak and explain what was going on.

"Wh-What are you?" Kise said as he shook

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera thought the same thing while they looked at Kise.

_What will Reborn/Reborn-san/ the kid do to us if we tell them about the whole thing._

"Ah… About that… That aside, are you alright?" Tsuna changed the subject and came closer to Kise to see if he had any wounds or not. Same for Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara. The sun finally came up and they all could see the wet clothes they had on.

"Thank goodness! You weren't hurt!" Tsuna sighed with a sense of relief.

"_Well then, that wasn't so bad. Right?" _a cheerful voice said. They looked around to see where it was coming from while Yamamoto stood there thinking _I know this voice._

"_Yeah…" replied another voice._

_I know this voice _thought Gokudera. From the roof they saw two figures jump and land on ground without much effort. After another look at their face, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera knew who they were or at least who they look like.

"You're G! And Asari Ugetsu right?" Tsuna said when he realized the faces. Hayame scoffed.

"Heh. Heck no. Look closer."

Let's have a review… Hayame and Sota were wearing middle school uniforms. Wet ones to be exact. As an extra, Sota wore a cap. Sota had short black hair and eyes and was just as tall as Yamamoto. On the other hand, Hayame had pinkish red har and had eyes that had an even darker red. Below his left eye was a tattoo. He was just as tall as Gokudera.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at them in surprise. Sure, they looked like Primo's guardians but younger and more modern. Not to mention, a bit out of character.

"Yo! Mido!" Sota said as he waved to Midorima who in turn looked away as he clicked his tongue. Kise turned to Midorima

"Midorimachii, you know him?"

"I don't know such a person." An arrow shot Sota's heart. "Meanie!" Hayame just looked at Sota in disgust. He turned to the others and smirked

"Oh my, we haven't introduced ourselves to you yet have we? I am Ikaru Hayame." The sudden change in personality surprised the group. But even more shocked when Sota spoke

"Ah yes… I am Kabuya Sota. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Sota's eyes were shadowed because of his cap as he smiled a dark smile.

"Ok that's enough" Hayame punched Sota on the head.

"Ow!" The group just sweatdropped at the sudden change of scene. Sota and Hayame went out of their scene and started to walk towards them. When they were right there in front of Tsuna and the other two Hayame said. "Move."

"No, what are you going to do to them?" Tsuna answered back with serious eyes.

Sota smiled at Tsuna. "Don't worry Deci, we're not gonna do anything to them we're just gonna give em something."

"Deci?"

"De-ci-mo!" Sota sang as he waved his finger for each syllable.

"Why you-" Gokudera almost charged if it weren't for Yamamoto

"Maa… Maa… Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto said locking Gokudera

For some reason for all Tsuna knew, he moved back and made way for the two people. Sota approached Kise while Hayame approached Aomine.

"Hold out your hand." Both said in unison. As they said, Somine and Kise held out their hand. Sota and Hayame placed something on each hand. Before they removed the hand from the other, Sota whispered and 'smiled' "Show this to them and we kill you." And he went back to his fresh smile "Ok?"

_He's creepy and weird_ Aomine thought.

Sota turned to look at Tsuna and the other two

"Shouldn't you be going back to school?"

"Oh right!" Tsuna said as he placed a fist onto his palm. "Let's go!"

Tsuna was at the back and as he was running the stairs he took one last look at the suspicious two, he saw them nod at each other until he tripped and fell bringing Yamamoto and Gokudera with him.

"Woah!"

.

Sota and Hayame made sure that they were gone and when they were sure that they were. They let go of the other hand of Kise and Aomine.

"'Til we meet again" Hayame said

"Bye! Bye!" Sota waved goodbye.

.

_Then there was a big flash of light all around the town…_

"What is it?" Murasakibara said as he came near Kise and Aomine. Midorima did the same.

When Aomine opened his hand he saw two rings and when Kise opened his, he saw one ring.

* * *

**I have been writing the story according my own storyline but I think something is missing... ... ... ... Anyways, this is the end of Chapter 9!  
A preview of Chapter** **10**

.  
_"What the heck is with this weather? It keeps changing!" shouted a man_

"_Yeah! First it's sunny now it's thunder-y? Yesterday was crazy rain!" shouted another_

_._

_"Oy Laica, that was going a bit too far..." Said a guy with a bandage on his nose_

_"Was it now Araw? Was it now?" said another guy with messy green hair _

_._

**This**** is the first time I've done a preview but trying more things won't hurt.**


	11. Candy Chase

**Arigato guzaimas for waiting! I present to you, Chapter 10.**

**Yes, Araw does mean sun. I was about to try the other names like Kidlat, Ulap, Langit, Ulan and the other stuff it feels kinda wrong. All except Araw... just sayin'... lol (Though I got the name Nuno from the word Pinuno which means ruler)**

The next day, it was sunny and was scorching hot. Seems like a good day for Ryohei but not for everybody. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera walked to school as per usual.

"It's so hot!" shouted Tsuna sticking his tongue out like a dog.

"It sure is…" Yamamoto smiled as he squinted looking at the bright sun

"Yeah…" Gokudera said while holding his bag up over Tsuna to cover him from the rays which earned him a sweatdrop from Tsuna. Though he was really sweating. They arrived at Namimori.

.

The weather worsened as school continued on through the day from a sunny weather to a lightning storms. "Okay class you're dismissed for lunch" the teacher said leaving the classroom. After he left, the students began to stand up, leaving the classroom, getting their lunch, walking over to their friends. Speaking of walking over, Kyoko walked over to Tsuna who was currently calming down the two friends who were having a friendly fight.

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said silently. Tsuna saw her and noticed the bento she was holding. He finally got a bento from his dear Kyoko-chan! Ah! This is a dream come true! He's leveled up! Or so he thought.

"Have you seen Onii-san?" She silently said. Tsuna, noticing the worry in her eyes, snapped out of his dreamland. The two behind him also stopped fighting and turned to Kyoko.

"No why?" Tsuna said

"Has the turf top gone somewhere?" Gokudera said as he rose a brow

"Yeah! Probably Senpai went somewhere." Yamamoto laughed. Kyoko looked down.

"I hope so. He forgot his lunch at home and I was supposed to deliver it to him this morning but his classmates said that he wasn't there. Just now, I asked them again, they said he was absent. He's not the type to miss school. He wasn't even sick." Kyoko replied. Tsuna smiled at her

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan. I'm sure that he's fine it is Nii-san right? Have faith." Although on the inside, Tsuna was worried. And a little part of him, cried of not having a bento from Kyoko.

And where did Ryohei go? Let's rewind a bit.

"IT'S HOT TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei. The people around him covered their ears. Ryohei walked the streets of Namimori as he shouted more extremes about the scorching hotness of the weather until he tripped. He hit face first to the ground. "OW! THAT HURT TO THE- Ow!" Maybe shouting would hurt him even more.

"Waahhh!"

"Huh?" Ryohei turned around holding his nose. He saw a small afro-haired five-year old child with a loud cry. "Lambo?"

"What the hell Turf top?" shouted Lambo as snot ran down his nose crying.

"Sorry Lambo!" Ryohei said as he stood up patting the dust off his pants. "Want me to give you candy?"

Lambo's eyes widened "Well, if you insist…" He said proudly. As Ryohei went to reach his pocket for candy, the candy fell to the ground beside. The candy moved.

"Gupyaa! It just moved…" said Lambo as he jumped in Ryohei's arms.

"Wasn't it just your imagination?" Ryohei said as he bent down to pick it up but the candy moved again farther. He retracted his hand away. "It just moved to the EXTREME!" he was surprised. Lambo jumped back down to the ground from Ryohei's arm.

"Geeee…I'm gonna catch you!" Lambo said as he tried to reach for the candy. But each time he tried the candy went farther from him. Lambo chased it around. When Lambo was getting farther and farther, Ryohei chased after Lambo.

"Ah! Matte, Lambo! Don't run to the EXTREME!"

Classes were about to start and Lambo and Ryohei ran around in all of Namimori chasing the little piece of candy, in which caught the sight of many, including 7 particular students wearing Teikou uniforms.

"What. The. Heck." Aomine said holding his bag just over his shoulder.

"What is that?" said Momoi just right beside Aomine

"A pedophile…" Kuroko bluntly stated

"Ehh?! A pedophile?! It's the first time I've seen one!" Kise eyes widened

"Such children… " Midorima said as he pushed his glasses in

"Hmph. Well this is interesting." Akashi smirked

"Candy…" Murasakibara eyed the candy

"Matte! Lambo! STOP RUNNING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he chased after Lambo chasing after the candy.

The GoMs sweatdropped as they thought the same thing. _This loud voice… I know him… _Ryohei stopped as he put both of his hands on his knees while taking in air. Lambo, on the other hand, chased the candy around without even breaking a sweat. Ryohei turned to the side and saw seven familiar faces. "Ah!" He pointed at them.

"It's rude to point you know." Midorima bluntly said.

"You guys! Help me out here!" Ryohei said as he ran towards them. They started sweating and some of them went separate ways.

"See ya Kise! Let's go Tetsu, Satsuki! We're gonna be late!" said Aomine as he ran away

"Eh? Aominechii?" Kise said nervously

"Sorry, Ki-chan." Momoi said as she followed Aomine

"I appreciate your sacrifice." Kuroko bowed and followed Aomine and Momoi

"Kuroko-chii?!"

"Shintarou. I'll be waiting at school. Don't be TOO late." Akashi said as he patted Midorima's shoulder and slowly walked away.

"Ha?!" But before the two could move, Ryohei put his hands on their shoulders. He looked at them with fiery eyes with a smile. "EXTREME!" Midorima and Kise turned blue at the monster infront of them. Speaking of monsters…

"Candy!" Murasakibara shouted as he also chased the candy. He was just behind Lambo who was also chasing the candy. When Lambo turned around, he turned blue at the giant. "AHHH!" Thinking he was chasing after him, his speed went up faster, so did the moving candy. Still though, Lambo was following the candy.

"Lambo!" Ryohei was right behind Murasakibara and behind Ryohei were two blue people following his lead. They ran around in a circle. So it's like Kise-Midorima-Ryohei-Murasakibara-Lambo-Candy. Before they knew it, it started to thunder. Then, the sun was hidden and lightning started to strike. The lightnings striked one by one, then two by two, three by three and finally, a parade of lightnings started striking down the ground. Thankfully not hitting any houses.

People started going inside buildings for cover.

"What the heck is with this weather? It keeps changing!" Shouted a man

"Yeah! First it's sunny now it's thunder-y? Yesterday was crazy rain!" shouted another.

.

_Just above the circle Ryohei and the others were making chasing the candy, were two guys flying through the air with one of them waving his point finger in circles while the other was laying down in the air._

_They flinched each time a lightning strike near their location._

"_Oy Laica… That was going a bit too far." Said a guy with a bandage on his nose. He had black hair and had honey colored eyes and was wearing a middle school uniform. He was also the one waving his finger around._

"_Was it now Araw? Was it now?" replied the other guy with messy green hair. He kept one eye closed and below that eye, had a small lightning symbol. His eyes were green, the same color as his hair. Just like the other called, Araw, he was wearing middle school uniform. _

"_I'm bored… Where's Nuno?" Laica said_

"_He'll be here soon…" Araw replied still waving his hand._

_._

"WAAAHHH!" cried Lambo as he chased the candy around at the same time running away from the giant behind him. Then he noticed Murasakibara was gaining on him. Lambo was more frightened than ever. So he stopped, causing Murasakibara to trip.

"Can- oh!" **(Candy) **Behind him, Ryohei stopped but also tripped since the people behind Ryohei didn't.

"Woah!"

"Ow…"

"THAT HURT TO THE EXTREME!... Huh?" Ryohei stood up to see Lambo's head while the rest of the body's getting squished by Murasakibara and is about to cry.

"Mm… Wa…. WAAHHH! It hurts!" On Lambo's horns were electricity being produced and the sky's slowly darkening preparing to hit Lambo with lightning.

"O-oww…" Murasakibara said oblivious that he is currently squishing Lambo.

"Electricity?" Midorima said finally getting up

"The weather's gotten worse…" Kise said as he stood up and looked at the sky,

"This is bad. Hey, big guy! Stand up!" shouted Ryohei

"Huh?" Murasakibara said

"WAAHHH!" Lambo cried as the lightning fired down

"You're gonna get hit!" _he won't make it!_

**TO BE CONTINUED... What a cliffhanger. (Is it even a cliffhanger?) I dunno...**


	12. Beef Bowl and Ten years

**Sorry for the long wait! **

_He's not gonna make it! _Ryohei thought as he watched lightning about to hit the giant. Thankfully Kise shouted "Murasaki-chii! I'll treat you maiubo if you get here in less than a second!"

Surprisingly, he did get there. At the second he left his spot, lightning struck the crying Lambo.

"This is bad!" Midorima was getting worried for the little boy.

"Oh no!" Kise shouted

But him being hit could be the least of their worries. Lambo started to cry out more than the thunder hurting their precious ears.

"WAAAHH! It doesn't hurt! It doesn't!..."

They all covered their ears and just when they thought the crying was done, which it was, they turned to the boy who is no longer there. But instead a teen just around their age.

"Yare, yare… I was just watching TV and here I am. Hm?" He said lazily as he turned to Ryohei. "Yo… Young lawn head." He then noticed the three people behind him… After a few seconds of scanning them he smiled at them

"Oh… Long time no see. Weirdo, Kise, and Giant." He waved. Midorima had a tick over his head "Who you calling Weirdo?" he shouted

"You… "

"You bra-" Midorima was about to throw a rock at him until Kise held him. He looked at TYL Lambo and said "Calm down Midorimachii! That aside… You! You're that guy who appeared in the basketball match whoever you are."

Lambo looked at him with a confused face. "What do you mean? It's me, (The great) Lambo. Besides we were friends… Beef Bowl?"

"Huh?"

.

"_Ok… I'm here" Nuno said as he walked on the air towards Araw and Laica._

"_Oh hey… Nuno good timing to the extreme." Araw said calmly_

"_Hey…" Laica said lazily_

_Nuno turned to the ground where Ryohei, Lambo and the others are. "Finally the Vongola will now…" he muttered_

_._

"Beef Bowl?" the four tilted their heads in confusion. Until they heard a growl/moo. They turned around and saw a bull right behind them and about to charge them. Oh did I mention Midorima's lucky item was a red clothe? Well, it was sticking out of his bag and it apparently caught the eye of the bull.

CHARGE!

The bull ran for it. The five split up and of course, the bull followed Midorima. Just now realizing that Midorima's in danger, Lambo went and spread his arms out wide in front of the charging bull which in turn kept on charging.

"Lambo!" Shouted Ryohei but he couldn't hear him over his own muttering "I can do this… I can do this… I'm not afraid… This is my pet, I can do something…" As the bull got closer he left his spot,

"I can't!" Then a puff of pink smoke appeared switching the teenage Lambo to the present 5-year old Lambo.

"Huh?" He said while looking up with his pinky inside his nose. He then turned his attention to Beef Bowl (the bull) and started waving

"Beef Bowl!" Then the bull stopped and turned to look at the waving kid but he just kept on charging at Midorima.

"Get that cow away from me!" shouted Midorima. Kise and Murasakibara turned to his direction only to see their friend being chased around by a cow.

"Mido-chin! The red cloth!" shouted Murasakibara noticing the cloth

"Hah?!" Midorima said still running from the bull not hearing what he said.

"Midorima-chii! Your lucky item!" Kise pointed at the cloth sticking out of his bag.

"What?" Still couldn't hear.

"LEAVE IT TO ME TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei as he jumped towards Midorima and fell down bringing him along and getting the red cloth and stood up. Kise and Murasakibara ran to Midorima and helped him stand.

Ryohei waved the red cloth around and shouted "EL TORRO!" **(that's what they say right?) **Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara could just sweatdrop at the Mexican scene.

The bull changed direction and went straight for Ryohei that when it got close enough, Ryohei moved to another side. The bull then braked until it hit the Ten Year Bazooka that was still lying around and it hit Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima.

"You guys!" shouted Ryohei but it was too late. After a puff of pink smoke, there appeared TYL Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise. The three looked at each other, then to their surroundings then to Ryohei.

.

_Araw, Laica and Nuno continued to watch._

"_Well this is unexpected…" Araw said_

_._

"Ah! Sasagawa-nii-chii!" shouted TYL Kise as he waved at Ryohei as he still moved around while holding the red cloth.

"Chii?" Ryohei said.

"Huh? Is it just me or do you look younger? Haha! Where am I? Hey Midorima-chii, Murasaki-chii, do you know?"

"Of course I don't know…" TYL Midorima said getting annoyed

"Oh? This must be ten years into the past like Tsuna-chin said." TYL Murasakibara said with the same expression and with the same tone of voice but only a bit deeper.

"Ah! Sasagawa-ni-chii! Look out!" shouted TYL Kise. Then, TYL Midorima ran ahead of Ryohei then towards the bull. He placed a hand in front then the bull calmed down and went back to Lambo's box. **(For those who watch One Piece. No, this is not Haki) **

"Ah! Thanks!" said Ryohei as he sat down to the ground tired and as he threw the red cloth to TYL Midorima who caught it.

"Umm… What's this?" He asked. Ryohei then got up getting his strength back

"YOUR LUCKY ITEM!" He shouted

"Er… No it's not! Although probably in this time period it is but how did you know?" TYL Midorima said raising a brow

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WATCH WITH MY SISTER OHO-ASA HOROSCOPES TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei. TYL Kise laughed and patted TYL Midorima on the shoulder

"Ain't that great Midorima-chii? Somebody actually watches Oho-asa!"

Then TYL Murasakibara approached them "And plus it's Sasa-chin and Imou-chin (Imouto: little sister) "

"Shut up-nodayo!" shouted Midorima as he threw the red cloth back to Ryohei. When he got the cloth he then turned to them

"I've been wondering about it but, you know about the Ten Year Bazooka?"

The three looked at each other and nodded

"How?" Ryohei asked as he went towards Lambo who was laying on the ground sleeping.

"Well you know there's this guy named Nuno and stuff happened and after that we found out about the mafia and…" TYL Kise said until he was interrupted by TYL Midorima

"What a detailed explanation. As he was saying me and Akashi knew this Nuno guy and he wanted to…" He was about to say more until a puff of pink smoke appeared and switched them to their original selves. When the present Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise came back, Ryohei could see them shaking.

"Oh. Welcome back. What's wrong?" Ryohei asked

"I don't know…" Kise said while holding onto Midorima's arm

"My candies…" then Murasakibara shook as he covered Midorima's eyes as he was holding onto him

"Ch-chaos… That aside… GET OFF OF ME WILL YOU!" Midorima said pushing them away.

"Huh?" Ryohei furrowed his brows "What are you talking about to the extreme?"

"We just saw you and the other guy… Never mind" Midorima said. The lightning stopped and the clouds cleared up showing the warm, hot bright sun. Then the bells from schools rang signaling the end of lunch.

"I'M LATE TO THE EXTREME! EXTREMELY LATE!" shouted Ryohei as he ran back towards Namimori leaving the three behind.

"Oh man, we're late too!" Kise said. The three were about to run back to Teikou until a voice said.

"Don't leave yet to the extreme…"

.

While Ryohei ran back to Namimori he heard a voice that was extremely familiar. Who was it? Ryohei just shrugged it off and continued running.

.

"Huh?" they looked around but there was no one there. They then looked up and saw three figures walking on air towards them.

"GYA!" Kise shouted in shock of people actually walking on air

"That face…" Murasakibara muttered

"Nuno?" Midorima said noticing the face of one blonde with them

Nuno turned to all three of them. He motioned Araw, the man who spoke, to speak.

"After we give you these…" he said. Then Laica, the lazy boy resumed

"Do not tell a soul…" then Nuno spoke "Got it?" The three students, not knowing what they meant just nodded. This is probably I don't know, the sixth? Sixth time where they had a weird experience and somewhere in their minds knew that more were about to come.

Nuno, Laica and Araw approached them and told them in a cold tone. "Hold out your hand." They placed something on each of their hands and then with a single blink, they disappeared.

.

_A light flickered on a tiny piece of glass that was lying on the ground…_

_._

Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise opened their hands and there they saw rings. Kise had one, Midorima had two and Murasakibara also had one. They were about to say something until they heard the sound of scissors.

They turned around and they saw Akashi holding a pair of scissors. He smirked and coldy said "Didn't I tell you that don't be TOO late? I was waiting at school for a long time now…"

They could just turn blue at the thought of what would happen next… A torturing session of non-stop extreme practice.

* * *

**END? NOPE! NOT YET!**

* * *

**.**

Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara were sent Ten Years into the future by the ten year bazooka and lookie-lookie at what they saw. Where they were, they did not know. It was a really big room with no furniture or no wallpapers or anything. Just steel. They were in the Vongola practice room and of course they didn't know that. . They also saw TYL Lambo coming towards Murasakibara. Meanwhile, TYL Ryohei was about to punch Midorima. While Kise was just there, dumbfounded at the sight.

They dodged of course.

"Thunder set." TYL Lambo said as he went for another round towards Murasakibara. He kept on going on and on while Murasakibara kept dodging and dodging. He could see that TYL Lambo was not happy. Though he kept charging at Murasakibara with somewhat in an angry way, he was crying.

"You ate my candy! You ate my candy! You ate my candy!" He kept saying. On the other hand, Midorima was panicking about TYL Ryohei trying to punch him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Midorima said while still dodging his attacks

"Don't be scared now Midorima! If your twin can box then so do you! Now fight me to the EXTREME!" He shouted. And then he shouted "Maximum Cannon!" He punched and again Midorima dodged thankfully. The air pressure from his hand was so strong that the wall which was faraway got a crater.

"GYAA!" shouted Kise looking at the crater while Midorima turned blue and shouted at him "I play basketball not boxing.

As for Murasakibara, he wasn't really terrified of the charging cow. He was easily dodging his attacks until TYL Lambo said

"If you keep on dodging and not repent to the almighty Lambo-sama, I will take all of your candies away from you!" That did it. Murasakibara just stood there thinking if he doesn't have any of his candies. It was a nightmare. Before TYL Lambo could him and TYL Ryohei could punch Midorima, they including Kise finally switched with their TYL selves.

* * *

**END! It was a bit rushed and sorry about that. But tune in next time! (Lately I've been noticing that I've been saying tuned in like a tv show….) -_-''**


	13. Author's Note

**Sorry to keep your hopes up for a new chapter in this story.**

**Just saying that I haven't been able to update weekly in each of my stories and I probably won't be able to because of school that just started. I'm not sure how long my next update will be but I hope that you do not give up on this story. I will still try my best to keep updating weekly (to train myself on how to use time wisely) ****_IF I CAN._**

**MUST READ! If you have read this Author's Note and you also followed one of my other stories, they will have the same message as this.**

**I'm really sorry and I LOVE YOU ALL TO THE EXTREME! Satori-chan is out!**


End file.
